


Golden

by DejaVu394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Horcrux Creation, Horcrux Destruction, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaVu394/pseuds/DejaVu394
Summary: Lord Voldemort was seductive. In his youth he was handsome and charming. Now, when he hardly looked like the young man who started this war, he could hardly be described as handsome. The power he commanded and the knowledge he promised, knowledge forbidden by the likes of the ministry and Dumbledore, was enough to sway any ambitious or curious soul to his side. In the end, it only took two years for Voldemort to steal the Boy Who Lived away from the light.
Kudos: 1





	Golden

Lord Voldemort was seductive. In his youth he was handsome and charming. Now, when he hardly looked like the young man who started this war, he could hardly be described as handsome. The power he commanded and the knowledge he promised, knowledge forbidden by the likes of the ministry and Dumbledore, was enough to sway any ambitious or curious soul to his side. In the end, it only took two years for Voldemort to steal the Boy Who Lived away from the light. 

The boy had no skill for occlumency, making it easy for Voldemort to manipulate his mind with visions and guiding dreams. After Severus finished Draco's mission at the Astronomy Tower, his own mission began. He located and brought Potter to Voldemort as he and the other Death Eaters fled Hogwarts.   
The boy rebelled, of course. He rebelled and Voldemort's manipulation began anew. Any time the boy slept, he was bombarded by vision of his friends betraying him, and of himself concurring them. He saw himself leading armies to avenge the Wizarding World, second in command to the Lord Voldemort, to triumph over the muggles poisoning their birthright. 

Persuading Harry over to his side was easily accomplished, in the end. The last straw had been the delivery of Daily Prophet only a week after his abduction. The headline proclaimed in bold letters "Harry Potter wanted for questioning in regards to murder of Albus Dumbledore." The article detailed how Harry vanished from the school, along with known Death Eater Severus Snape, heavily implied that Harry himself had been the one to kill Dumbledore. 

This latest betrayal had been the knife in Harry's back that Voldemort needed. All it took was some subtle words and suggestions to twist the knife deeper, and Harry finally pledged himself to the Dark Lord once and for all. 

For Harry, though, simply taking the Dark Mark was not enough for Voldemort. He told Harry that he would need a bigger gesture of his loyalty. In the end, it was Harry's suggestion to make a Horcrux of his own, though he suspected a few well placed books may have led him to the conclusion. He was pale as he suggested it, arguing that a Horcrux would make him immortal, a perfect second in command to lead Voldemort's armies for eternity. 

Though Harry did not know of the Horcrux already lodged in his head, Voldemort saw no need to inform him he was already practically immortal. This gesture of loyalty from Harry was irrevocable, the truest sign of Voldemort's victory over Dumbledore. He would begin the preparations for the ritual immediately. 

Voldemort found that even though he had already won, he was still delighted in challenging the boy, the most subtle of tortures that twisted his mind. In order to make a horcrux, one had to take a life. And how better to test the boy than to have him kill someone he once loved? Any death would do, they both knew it, but even Harry understood the gesture and importance of who his sacrifice would be. It was an easy task to kidnap the mudblood that had so often been a thorn in Voldemort's side, along with the once Golden Boy. 

When Harry saw her bound and gagged in the middle of the ritual circle, Voldemort sensed a flurry of emotions pass through the boy's mind. Shock, pain, betrayal, and finally, resolve. He lifted his wand and cast the needed spell as the mudblood writhed and screamed through her gag. Harry was stone faced as the green light faded, emotionless as he finished the ritual. He shoved the newly formed fraction of his soul into the Golden Snitch Voldemort had provided per his request, along with his pain at having murdered his once friend. 

It was a new Harry who stood after the ritual. This Harry was ruthless and willing to do anything to please his Lord. Triumphantly, he rose and walked over to the throne where Voldemort was sitting. 

"Lord Voldemort," he said as he knelt in front of the throne. "I've done as you asked and created a symbol of my undying loyalty to you and your cause." 

Voldemort laughed as he took the offered Snitch. He tossed in lightly a few times, delighting in the panic he saw in the boy's eyes before he masked it in an unaffected gaze. 

"You have done well, Harry." The boy preened under the complement. Voldemort frowned. He was sure of the boy's loyalty, but he found that despite his now broken soul, Harry was still too whole, too human. "You may go," he said dismissing him. For a moment Harry's eyes shot back to the Snitch, still in Voldemort's hand, with a look of intense longing before he rose and walked from the throne room. 

Despite his proven devotion to the Dark and Voldemort, Harry was still, regrettably, human. It only took a month before Voldemort found reason to punish his new Commander. 

"Surely you understand, given your position, the position you begged to be awarded, that failure is unacceptable?" He hissed at the boy, too angry to enjoy watching him tremble in fear. 

"Of course, my Lord, I will never let it happen again." Despite his obvious fear, the boy looked sure of himself. He had experienced the cruciatus curse enough times that he knew he could take it and walk away with his head held high. Voldemort decided it was time to squash that last grain of resistance. 

He put his hand into his pocket and the boy tensed, anticipating him drawing his wand. Instead, he withdrew the Golden Snitch and released it to fly over the kneeling boy. Harry immediately reached to catch it with a look of confusion on his face. As soon as it was in his hand, Voldemort saw a possessive glint in his eye. As the boy's hand closed around it, Voldemort could sense the boy’s emotions screaming at him to run and hide it somewhere safe. 

"I know you will not disappoint me again, I will make sure of it." Voldemort again reached into his robes and this time pulled out a sheathed dagger. He tossed it to the boy who caught it with his free hand. "Prove your devotion and repent for your failure." 

Horror dawned in the boy's eyes as he realized what he was being commanded to do. With slow, shaking movements, he unsheathed the dagger and rose it above his head and placed the snitch on the ground in front of him. He closed his eyes to steel himself, and with one swing, what was left of Harry Potter in the boy before him was gone, only a perfect soldier was left behind, emotionless and ready to follow any orders given to him. Dumbledore's Golden Boy was as dead as the pile of molten gold at his feet. He was perfect.


End file.
